My name is Aisukage
by Mr. Moore
Summary: A few years after the Third Great shinobi War had ended, the Land of Ice was founded. Over the years, the land developed and it became apparent to the five great shinobi nations that a sixth Kage would be needed in order to preserve peace within the lands. The Kage's decided that the leader of the newly founded Hidden Frost Village, Hakuhyo, would be the new Aisukage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unnamed Snow

By: Mr. Moore

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that relates to it.

I've been sitting here forever. My bare feet feel numb from the cold snow. Sometimes I hear people walk by, and I listen to their walking patterns. I can identify different people just by the speed they walk, and the length of their strides. Sometimes I feel like trying to talk to them, but…I don't want to get hurt again. I've been sitting here forever. The snow seems to never end, and it hurts me so much. But…it's been with me forever…longer than anyone else has.

My name is Hakuhyo. Or at least that's what everyone at the foster shelter would call me. I don't care for a name really. Names are for those who are loved, those who have use for them. A name is a representation of who you are, and what you do. I however, am not loved. Nor am I needed by anyone. I am a ghost that people do not see…a shadow without a figure to represent.

My life began in a small, broken down building. My mother had supposedly died during my birth, and my father blamed it on me. I lived with my father in a rural town in the Land of Water. My life had been made up of regular beatings by my father, and long, lonely hours, when my father would lock me in my room for days as punishment. However, I loved being alone in my room. While my father did not know this, my mother had hidden scrolls in my bedroom before she died. She had left a note telling me to learn the jutsu's in the scrolls. She never wrote anywhere that she loved me. However, I blamed myself for her loss, and therefor attempted to learn the jutsu's in hopes that it would redeem me of her death.

When I was eight, I had already mastered three of the five jutsu's my mother had told me to. It was on my birthday when my father found me reading and performing the jutsu's. I did not realize it then, but apparently my father had a hatred for ninja. He told me that he forbid me to lean or perform anymore jutsu's, and beat me. I tried to explain to him that I was doing it for mother, but that only made it worse. Before I knew it, I had my vision taken away so I could never learn how to perform new jutsu again.

Years past and eventually when I turned ten, my father had died. He, and a few others from our town had joined a group of rouge ninja and attempted a coup d'état on the current Mizukage of the great Hidden Mist village. I did not shed a single tear when the villagers had told me the coup was unsuccessful, and my father had died. I never knew why my father hated ninja so much.

Within days I had left the village and ventured around the Land of Water. I really didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. I guess I just wanted to find a use for myself. Because I couldn't see, I had to use my other senses to make it from place to place. It was tough at first. I would fall, and trip over stones, and various other stuff. Throughout the whole thing not once did anyone help me up or ask if I needed assistance. I wasn't upset though. People get upset over things like this because they expect things from others. But, I haven't been given anything as a child, and therefore didn't expect anything from anyone.

Almost a year after I left the village I had ended up in another town and was captured by a guard after I was caught stealing food. Because I was too young to go to prison, and I had no parents, I was sent to the town's foster center. I didn't like it there. While the free food was good, and the care takers didn't beat me as hard as my father had, I just didn't have my freedom. I would pass the days by practicing using my other senses. I would smell my lunch tray and try to guess what food I had gotten before tasting it to find out. Or, I would throw stones and guess the distance by how soft or loud the sound would be. Then, I would pace my footsteps and see how accurate I was. Eventually after using my other senses for so long, and testing them, I had mastered doing everyday things such as walking and running, and predicting where objects would be without my sight.

After a while the other kids in the foster shelter had started bullying me. At first I didn't mind, but then it started to hurt. Eventually I started to fight back, and overtime my fighting skills got better. I learned to use my senses in a different way, by being quicker and more elusive. Sometimes they would beat on this other kid for trying to stand up for me. The other kids would always gang up on him and end up teasing him for wearing glasses that didn't even have lenses. I don't know why I never stood up for him as he did for me. I never knew his name. One day, one of the kids had started another fight with me. In the end I accidently broke his arm. The care takers found out, and beat me. It was different this time though. The caretakers locked me up in a room and beat me for days. I bled so much. Once they had finished, I was kicked out of the center and they threw me out on the streets next to the dumpster, which is where I am now.

As I sit in the cold snow I wonder if death would be less painful that life. It feels like I've been sitting here forever. After a few minutes I hear a man walk close to me. At first, I lay how I normally did, but then I notice something different. The man's footsteps have stopped in front of me, and the man sat down. I sit up and face in the man's direction. Before I knew it, the man addressed me softly. He slowly caresses my cold, bloody face, then tossed a blanket in my direction and said: "You poor thing." I slowly take the blanket and covered my body with it. The man's low weight and deep, yet soft voice made it apparent that he was an elderly gentleman. "Tell me boy, what is your name?" I didn't bother staring at the man as I couldn't see, and stared at the ground for a second. I then told the man that I wasn't sure, and that I was still searching for a name. As we talked, my stomach grumbled. After a while, the man stood and laid down a bag next to me that he was carrying. The man told me that there was money, and food to last a week. As the man took a step back, he looked off into the blowing wind and said: "I give you this choice boy: Take the bag and satisfy your needs, and never see me again. Or, follow me, and I will give you a name people will speak of." I sat there for a while and stared at the ground. The man waited for a few minutes, then turned and started to walk away. As I listened to the man's footsteps fade away, I could hear my heart beat harder than it ever has. Slowly and shakily I got up, and followed my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

It's been about five years since I first met Kenja sensei, and I am now sixteen. Ever since he first told me he would give me a name people would talk about, I knew my destiny lied with him. After we met, we ventured off north to his home town Hyogasenta. My life had suddenly felt worth living. While the town was small, and there were very few villagers, I felt overwhelmed. All the villagers had greeted me as if they knew me. I have never once had such a positive relationship like this with anyone, and at first, things felt weird. Kenja introduced me to his granddaughter, Korihana. Eventually, she became my first friend. Because Kenja had not given me my real name yet, everyone referred to me as Kokori for the moment. Kenja had let me sleep out in a small little shack that had no use till I came along. It wasn't much, but it was better than what I was use to…nothing.

Throughout the five years, Kenja had been talking to me about several things. He said that while the journey to getting my name would be tough, it would be worth it. For the first couple of weeks, Kenja had talked to me about the northern regions of the Land of Water. He talked about how poverty, and lack of protection had poisoned the region with hatred and greed. Many of the northerners, he said, blamed the Fourth Mizukage. Kenja explained that in the past, the current Daimyo of the Land of Water had lived in the northern parts of the land. However, after the Third Great Shinobi War, the daimyo had decided to move closer to the Hidden Mist Village as he would be in a safer location. Kenja then explained that the fourth Mizukage had just about abandoned the area and stopped all transportation, economic flow, and security from the area. Many believe it was because after the daimyo left, there was not much reason for people to travel around the north, however for those who live in the north, this decision was awful. After Kenja had told me of this, Kenja had started making me read a bunch of books, and said that before I get my real name, I must first work for it. At first I was unsure of the idea as I could not see, but then Kenja said that the scrolls had been etched with braille. I ended up learning how to read the language and eventually learned a lot about politics, money, management, and more. By the time the five years had passed, I had read every book Kenja had except one.

As morning rose, I slowly yawned as felt the cold air from the outside snow shock with the warm heat that the sunrise had reflected onto my face from the window. I sat up and rubbed my slow reacting face. As I stood, my body automatically stretched and I went along with it because it felt good.

After I got dressed, I sat back down and grabbed a plate that was on my nightstand. As I felt the steam rise from the food, I noticed that time was being wasted, and I quickly ate my breakfast. No matter the weather, Kenja had always brought me food and left it in the same place so I knew where it was.

When I finished, I walked over to the bookshelf where I grabbed the last of Kenja's books, and jumped on the bed. As I flipped open the cover, the first page said: "Kage." I flipped through the pages and read the book, I noticed that the book was comprised of several poems that described the word kage.

After reading about one fourth of the poems, Korihana jumped into the room and threw several snowballs at me. I expected this, as she had done this every day. When I heard her, I jumped up and listened till I heard one of the snowballs come close. Immediately I shifted my body and dodged. I then did the same with the other two, then grabbed the last one as it passed me, and threw it back at her. As she moved forward and jumped on my bed, I could tell I didn't hit her. Usually she'd scream, and get upset or something if I did.

Korihana made herself comfortable on my bed and looked up at me reading the poems, then said: "Don't you get tired of reading all these old dusty books?" I then replied: "No. Kenja has been nice to be, and if he asks me to read books, then I'll read books. Also, he said if I read them, I'll get my real name! Would you like to listen? Very well…Kage, great, powerful, kind…" After saying this, Korihana stood up and snatched the book out of my hand, then stuck her tongue out at me. She then grabbed a chop stick pretending that it was a pipe, and started acting like a "kage" while she paced back and forth reading the poems. She did so in an obnoxious accent that I knew was probably her interpretation of how I sound. After listening to her for a second, I snatched the book back and turned. "Well, let me finish this last book, then I'll be done." As I read the poems to her, she played with something that I could not identify, but was probably the chopstick, insinuating that she was not paying any attention to the poems.

After about an hour, I finished and closed the book. I then walked back to the bookshelf and slid the book back in place. I then clapped my hands together. "Ahh, finally done." As I clapped my hands, I heard Korihana move and assumed that she must have slept through the whole thing. When I turned to her, she jumped up in excitement, then ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "OH since you're done, you want to come down to the forest and face me in target practice again?!" I stood there for a second, then turned and headed back to the bed. "Pff nah, that stuff is too easy." After saying this, Korihana opened the door and turned. "Well, I guess your brain has finally accepted the fact that I am better than you. After all, I have won three times in a row already." As she stuck her tongue out at me, I turned around and replied: "Hm, alright then. We'll see who wins this time!" As Korihana and I raced down to the pine forest, we continued arguing to each other over who would win.

When we finally got down to the forest, Korihana set up the targets on the trees and I went first. Because I couldn't see, Korihana gave me the distance and height of the target so I could measure out in my head how to throw it and in what direction. As I threw my final kunai knife, I could hear Korihana snicker in the background, meaning that I did not do as well as I planned.

"Well well well Kokori…seems you got three bull's-eyes, and you missed the last two." As I stood aside to let Korihana have a go at it, I knew the worst was coming…she's not going to let this one go. Korihana has been classified by the village as a prodigy in the arts of ninja tools, and could hit a bull's eye on a target from a mile away. Seeing her hit all five targets just now only proved this. "Hahaha I win!" As she skipped around me teasingly, she patted my back and said: "Good luck next time loser!"

Just then both Korihana and I heard a boom, and Korihana said that smoke was coming from the village. Immediately we both dashed up the snowy hill towards the village. As we ran up to the top, my heart pounded and all I could think was to hope that it wasn't another raid. As we got up to the village, Korihana gasped and told me that it WAS a raid. The village was swarming with robbers and bandits. Kenja, who many in the village had considered the "leader" of the town, tried to keep all the women and children safe, but as he was protecting them, a robber came up to him and started attacking him. When Korihana had saw this, she grabbed the last of the daggers that we were practicing with, and threw it at the robber. However, the robber dodged the dagger and grabbed it in midair. He then smirked at Kenja and said: "Give us all your women, and I'll let you live old man!" Kenja refused. "I would die before I let you harm any of the village people!"

Just then, the robber nodded his head and said. "Well then, I guess we can arrange that!" As the robber raised the dagger over Kenja's head, Korihana screamed for him to stop. However, the robber ignored her, and striked down at Kenja with the dagger.

As the dagger hit Kenja in the arm, he yelled in pain and a tear had fallen from my useless eyes. However…even though I have cried several times in my life, this was the first time that I did not cry for myself…

As the robber noticed that he did not kill Kenja, he slid the dagger out of Kenja's arm and raised the dagger again. "This is it old man! Now you die!" Just then, my body reacted and I could not stop it. I started forming hand signs…horse…serpent…dog…as I finished, I could feel a rush of energy through my body. "Ice Style…Ice Prison!" As I touched the ground, ice popped out from the ground and rushed at the robber. Before he knew it, he was frozen solid in a block of ice. When the robbers saw this, they jumped on their horses, and ran as fast as they could. Most of the robbers that come by usually don't know jutsu, and that was probably the case with these ones.

When they left, Korihana ran over to Kenja and the rest of the town stared at me shockingly. After the village medics taped up Kenja's arm, Korihana helped him up and he stared at me. "Kokori…you know jutsu?!" I stood alone awkwardly, and slowly nodded and Kenja walked over to me. As he came closer I wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. My heart pounded as Kenja stood in front of me, then immediately Kenja embraced me as he said. "Thank you so much Kokori! You saved me!" I slowly hugged Kenja back and cried a little. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

As the day died down, and the villagers had finished fixing the village, a villager walked into my room and told me that Kenja wanted to see me. When I got into his room, Kenja told me to sit, and I did. "Kokori…I have been contemplating for a while now on whether or not you were the right person for my plan…" As I watched Kenja, I asked him what his plan was, and he responded: "Kokori…the Hidden Mist village has ignored us for too long. This town has been raided too many times…we've lost too many wonderful people because of it, and, this isn't just in our town." Kenja then sat up. "The whole northern part of the Land of Water has been experiencing the kind of pain and suffering just like us. The lack of support from the ninja village, and the lack of business in these parts are the reason why. I have been talking with the village elders from this town and the other ones surrounding. And, we have decided that we are seceding from the Land of Water." I looked up just then, and started paying more attention, then I said: "Secession...?" And Kenja replied: "Yes. However, because the town has no ninja, we have been questioning whether it was a good idea. Even if we are able to secede from the Land of Water, there's no telling if the Hidden Mist will use force to gain our land back." Kenja then put his hand on my shoulder. "But…today you showed me that we DO have ninja. Kokori, you know jutsu! And, while one ninja still isn't enough, you could teach others what you know, and eventually, we could have enough to support ourselves!" Kenja then stood up and paced around. "Have you ever wondered why I made you read all of those books?...The plan the other elders and I have been thinking is to appoint a leader, or "Kage" that will protect our village, and all the ones around the Northern part of the Land of Water. However, I've been thinking that having a younger, more resilient leader would be much better, and that's why I have been making you read those books. At first, I thought that you may not have the strength to do this, however, with you Jutsu, you are the perfect candidate for the job. You've got the skills, the knowledge, and the strength! So…I ask you now. The name I have been waiting to give you is requires a lot of sacrifice, and leadership. However, I believe that after all of the knowledge you have gained, and with your jutsu, you CAN be our leader." Kenja then grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Kokori…will you accept my request as being the first Kage for our villages?


End file.
